This invention relates to composite-picture forming play kits or devices that enables the player to compose a variety of pictures simply by laying a plurality of picture elements or figures one on another in different ways and is usable for children's playing, fortune-telling, learning and the like purposes.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel form of play kit of the kind concerned which is characterized in that it comprises a pair of block pieces at least one of which is formed of an optically transparent material, the two block pieces carrying thereon respective figures, such as letters, symbols or patterns. The block pieces are designed to be laid on and in registry with each other to form a composite picture of the figures carried by the respective block pieces which is visible viewed from the transparent block piece side. Such composite picture is changeable by changing the angular position of the block pieces relative to each other.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate a few preferred embodiments of the invention.